Cuento de Navidad
by Taeko
Summary: Es un fik para felicitar la Navidad de los que quieran leerlo.


**Ho-Ho-Ho!!**

**Feliz Navidad,** sólo desearos que papa noël, el cagatió o lo que quiera que sea, sus traiga muchos regalos.

Yo pretendia ser mama noël, pero no ma salido muy bien, pero weno...

Dedico el fik a: _Sandra_ que m'ho has demanat ;) y a _Nott_ por star al otro lado del pc agunatndo mis chorradas.

Tmb se lo dedico a quien lo lea.

****

**CUENTO DE NAVIDAD**

Una etapa más, mejor dicho un día más, eso era lo que pensaba la bruja bajando las escaleras del dormitorio. Era la época de la supuesta felicidad como decían todos los carteles enganchados por todo el recinto escolar. Felicidad aquí, felicidad allá… No hubiera creído que odiaría tanto esa palabra: Felicidad juntada con la otra palabra que estos días la atormentaba tanto: Navidad. ¿Por qué esa reacción hacia esos dos términos? Fácil, cuatro meses atrás, en agosto, la peor de las noticias que ella creía que podía oír, llegó en forma de carta. Carta que actualmente no existía, puesto que se quemó y no precisamente con el término accidental. Fue muy consciente de lo que hizo, fue ella quien la tiró a la chimenea de la Madriguera. En pocas palabras la carta le anunciaba dos muertes… las de sus padres ¿Causa? No natural, sino, asesinados ¿Por quién? Nadie le había querido contestar a esa pregunta, pero se lo suponía, no era difícil, Mortifagos. Había llegado a esa conclusión después de leer y releer los periódicos muggles y compararlos con el Profeta.

Al llegar a la Sala común, Harry y Ron la esperaban para ir a desayunar. Esa misma mañana les diría que no iba a ir a casa de ron para pasar las Navidades tal y como habían planeado antes de recibir la carta. Había esperado hasta el último momento para no tener que soportar las suplicas de Ron, de Harry o de Ginny.

Ya estaban sentados en la mesa y Ron, como siempre se había llenado el plato hasta más no poder.

Después de comer algo y de oír hablar a Harry y a Ron de lo que harían en casa del último durante esas ultimas vacaciones de Navidad en Hogwarts, decidió hablar.

- Esto… Chicos…- la miraron. Acababan de decir una chorrada y creían que ella los iba a reñir.

- Vamos Herms, ya se que lo he exagerado pero…

- No, no es eso. Solo que…

- Di Herms…

- no iré.

- ¿Co-Cómo que no iras?

- ¿Dónde no iras?

- A tu casa Ron. No iré. Me quedare en Hogwarts.

- Pero…

- Prefiero quedarme aquí.

- Pero…- Ron insistía.

- De verdad, no pasa nada. Me quedare. Además… tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

- Si tú te quedas yo también.- Dijo Harry a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

- Tú y Ron y Ginny os iréis a la Madriguera y os lo vais a pasar bien. Me mandareis una tarjeta de navidad y una fotografía de todo nevado con vosotros tres en ella y regresareis con una gran sonrisa y luego me lo contareis. Os prohíbo que os quedéis en Hogwarts.

- ¿Prohíbes?

- Aja…- Hermione sonrió, algo más apagadamente que el curso anterior, pero los chicos ya estaban acostumbrados. Sabían que era normal y que ella intentaba hacer una vida normal. Cuando recibido la noticia lloro muchas horas y estaba en su mundo, hasta que decidió que no podía estar así siempre y probó de hacer vida normal. Al día siguiente volvía a ser ella y no lloraba (o eso creían), pero aun así estaba apagada, no reía de verdad, sonreía por hacer algo, pero no era feliz.

La castaña se levanto y se fue a su habitación. En pocas horas sus amigos se marcharían ha pasar unas vacaciones y ella seria la única de su curso que se quedaría en el colegio. Pero, marchar y volver a la Madriguera supondría recordar el momento en que recibió la noticia, que todos estuvieran pendientes de ella tal y como paso ese verano y, seguramente ir a su casa a ver como había quedado, recoger lo que quisiera y un sin fin de cosas a las que no se quería enfrentase aun.

A la hora bajo para despedirse de los chicos y luego se fue a la biblioteca, cogió un libro por ocio y empezó a leerlo. Se dio cuanta que estaba leyendo un libro de pociones cuando ya casi lo estaba terminado, por lo que no se había enterado de lo que había leído. Cuando lo terminó, lo dejó en su sitio y recorrió con la vista los ejemplares que había. En realidad solo miraba, pero no veía cosa que le hizo chocar contra algo o alguien. Miró contra qué o quién había chocado.

- Profesor… discúlpeme.- se puso algo nerviosa.

- No pasa nada señorita Granger.- el profesor la miró por encima de sus pequeñas gafas de media luna.- ¿No se había ido usted con la familia Weasley?

- Er… cambio de planes a última hora.

- Vaya… le hubiera ido bien cambiar de aires.

- Si, pero hay demasiados cosas a las que no quiero…

- Tarde o temprano deberá…

- De momento tarde.

- No es bueno.

- Lo sé, pero no estoy preparada para esto.- El silencio de la biblioteca inundo el espacio entre alumna y director. El hombre cogió un libro de tapas finas.- Espero que pase una feliz Navidad…

- Lo mismo digo.- Sonrió complaciente y sin muchas ganas y siguió su recorrido cuando Dumbledore le preemitió puesto que fue hacia otro lado.

Miro libros y libros sin decidirse por ninguno. Finalmente, en la quinta estantería vio uno que le llamó la atención: "La Revolución de las Rosas". Había leído algo sobre un grupo de brujas que se hacían llamar las Rosas y ese libro podría estar bien. Buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica la varita, pero tubo un flash y recordó que se la había dejado encima de la cama, por lo que tendría que hacer escalada para llegar al libro.

Así lo hizo, llegó al libro cuando el carraspeó de alguien a su espalda, la hizo voltearse algo asustada y demasiado rápido y se cayó. Notó que no había caído en el suelo, sino que ese alguien que la había asustado le había parado la caída. Abrió los ojos que había cerrado por miedo al choque y miró quien había sido tal persona. Se lo quedó mirando y él a ella. Ella seguía sentada en su barriga.

- ¿Piensa salir de encima de mí algún día?- su voz, como siempre arrogante y fría hizo que la castaña asintiera y se levantara y, dándose cuenta de lo ocurrido se puso roja. Hermione se levanto de un salto y el profesor también. Ella cada vez más roja iba repasando mentalmente lo que había ocurrido, mientras Snape se sacaba el polvo de su túnica.

- Esto… yo… yo… lo siento me asuste y me giré rápido y perdí el equilibrio y me caí.- después del balbuceo del principio todo lo otro salió tan rápidamente de su boca que parecía imposible que alguien lo hubiera entendido.

- ¿Me puede explicar porque estaba usted haciendo escalada?

- Me dejé la varita…- dijo algo flojito y agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Y no podía subir a buscarla?

- Esto… alguien podía haber cogido el libro y… bueno… ya estaba aquí.- el profesor no contesto. Se quedo mirando a la castaña muy pensativo y ella solo miraba el suelo, sabiendo que él la observaba. Ella se encontraba algo incomoda con la situación, pero él estaba ahí y parecía… era… había algo fuera de lo normal, pero ¿qué?

- ¿No debería estar usted de regreso a casa de los Weasley?- dijo saliendo de sí mismo y recordando que ese día era el de las vuelta a casa por Navidad.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted que yo…?

- Ha sido imposible evitar la conversación entre el Trío de Oro – dijo eso sin rencor ni mal idea, lo dijo… lo dijo normal, como si nunca hubiera pasando nada.- de cómo pasarían las Navidades.

- Er… ya.- Hermione sonrió de forma apagada.- Es que al final decidí no ir.

- Ah… ¿Y eso?

- Pues… no quería volver al mundo de fuera.

- ¿Sabe usted que tarde o temprano…?

- Lo sé. Pero…- se le entrecortó la voz. Eso no le podía pasar y menos ahí, con él, con el profesor de pociones, no. Probó de ponerse seria y volver a empezar la oración, pero no pudo. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso ahora? ¿Qué había cambiado?

Por otra parte, el profesor miraba a la alumna y no mostraba nada, ninguna expresión. Se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, su muro estaba cayendo y eso en parte era bueno y en parte malo. Era bueno porque no se pueden esconder los sentimientos ya que, cuando más tarde se expresan es peor (N/A. experiencia pura, sobretodo en lo q se refiere a sentimientos no muy buenos) y malo porque estaba con él.

- Sígame.- el profesor empezó a andar hacia su despacho. Una vez ahí le ofreció asiento y él se puso de pie, apoyado en la mesa y la miraba. Ella no paraba de mirar el suelo. Le pasaban miles y miles de cosas por la cabeza y empezaba a colapsarse. Era como esas noches en las que lloraba en silencio, tumbada bocabajo en su cama, preguntándose muchas cosas y recordando… sobretodo recordando.

Durante unos minutos nadie decía nada, el silencio era más que suficiente, pero fue roto por los sollozos de la chica. Eran muy callados pero se oían. El profesor miró a la chica y vio como pequeñas gotas caían y se perdían en la falda. E agachó para quedar a su altura y casi inconscientemente la abrazó. Ella no se dio cuanta de nada, solo se agarró al hombre y siguió llorando en su hombro.

Pasó así, llorando, unos veinte minutos, en los que el profesor le fregaba la espalda para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Por qué?- fue lo primero que dijo la castaña desde que había entrado. La pregunta que más veces había ido dando vueltas en su cabeza, la que por culpa de ella la había dejado sin dormir… la más difícil de contestar. Snape, evidentemente, no sabia la respuesta.- Ellos no podían enfrentarse a los Mortifagos… no eran brujos… y… yo… yo… no… no estaba…y…

- Sh… no pienses en eso.- la tuteó, mientras seguía abrazándola.

- Es que… yo… ellos…- se separó de su profesor y lo miró a los ojos. A éste le pasó un escalofrío por toda la espalda que probó de disimular.- La última vez que estuve con ellos nos enfadamos… yo me pelee con ellos y…- volvió a llorar.- Ellos y yo… y… no tenia razón,… ellos la tenían y pensaba disculparme… pero… pero… ahora no puedo…y…

- Sh…- Snape la miraba y podía llegar a entender lo que pasaba.- Tranquila, ellos seguramente sabían que les querías y no te lo reprochan.- volvió a abrazarla y ella siguió llorando. Lloró hasta que no puedo más y el cansancio pudo con ella y se quedó dormida con lágrimas en los ojos.

Snape la cogió en brazos y se la llevo a su habitación, puesto que no podía entrar en Gryffindor por dos razones, una: no sabia la contraseña y dos: si alguien lo y le pedía explicaciones seria algo complicadillo.

Hermione no se despertó hasta el día siguiente (N/A: duerme mucho lo se XD). Cuando abrió los ojos se vio tapada con una sabana de seda de color negro. No estaba en su habitación ni falta que le dijeran. Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. Inspeccionó con la mirada el cuarto. Definitivamente no sabía donde estaba. Se levantó y cogió los zapatos que tenía debajo de la cama, cogió la corbata y la capa de Gryffindor y se tapó con ella, mientras la corbata la ponía en un bolsillo, notando que estaba ahí, el libro de la Biblioteca.

Salió del dormitorio por la única puerta visible y llegó a una pequeña salita. Ahí, en un rincón, había un escritorio y detrás de él, el profesor de pociones.

- Buenos días.

- Hola.- Hermione recodo todo lo que había pasado en cuanto vio la cara del profesor Snape.- Esto… yo… siento lo de ayer.- el profesor levantó la cabeza y dejó de ver el pergamino que leía. La miró.

- no hace falta que te disculpes. Es lógico, lo que nos extraño a todos es que esta reacción no la tuvieras antes…- Hermione no decía nada.- Es bueno hablar con la gente. Es lo mejor que podías hacer, pero, quizás si lo hubieras hablado con Potter o con Weasley…

- No.- ese 'no' fue el más tajante que se podía haber oído. El 'no' hizo que Snape dejara de hablar y la mirara sin comprender. Fue un 'no' mucho más frío que los de Draco Malfoy o él mismo cuando estaban cabreados.

- ¿no?

- No. Con ellos hubiera… yo no… - paró un momento y reflexionó sus palabras en segundos. – Ellos son buenos amigos, lo sé, pero no puedo decirles lo que siento. Se preocupan mucho y no es que se lo reproche, todo lo contrario, pero… me hubieran hecho sentir peor… yo solo necesitaba sacar lo que quería decir, sin decírselo a nadie y a alguien a la vez. Sólo hablar y sentirme escuchada, pero no por mis mejores amigos sino por… - Paró y miro al profesor. La escuchaba muy atentamente, palabra por palabra.- No se como decirlo. Sólo necesitaba hablar con alguien con quien no hubiera hablado nunca antes, que me conociera, si, pero que a la vez fuera alguien nuevo con quien hablar.- Nadie dijo nada y ella prosiguió después de esa breve pausa.- No había dicho a nadie que me había peleado con mis padres…- agachó la cabeza.

- Padres e hijos se pelean muchas veces, es algo normal. No se preocupe por eso.

-…

- Hay algo que todavía no has dicho, ¿verdad?- Hermione asintió.

- El día del… el día del entierro yo…- calló y miro a su profesor. No había razón aparente pero le inspiraba confianza y siguió.- Cuando llegué a la iglesia me quede en la puerta y… no pude entrar. Salí corriendo y no pare. Llegué al parque que me llevaban de pequeña y allí me di cuenta de que los había perdido. Empecé a llorar, pero era incapaz de volver atrás e ir al entierro… Harry, Ron y Ginny creyeron que si había vuelto y que me había quedado en la file de detrás de la iglesia, puesto que a la salida yo estaba en la puerta, pero no era cierto en cuanto ellos salían yo acababa de llegar.- Snape escuchaba el relato de nuevo, como el día anterior.

Volvían a callar.

- ¿has ido alguna vez a visitarles?

- No.

- ¿Y quieres ir?

- No…no de momento.

- comprendo…- Snape se levanto de la silla y se acercó a su alumna. La abrazó fuertemente. Era un abrazo distinto al del día anterior. Era un abrazo que demostraba afecto. Esa noche se la había pasado, la gran mayoría de tiempo, observado a la chica. Era algo indescriptible, el sentimiento que ahora pasaba por el cuerpo de los dos individuos. En el caso de ella, al principio se sorprendió, pero luego fue algo… sin palabras, era algo muy especial. En el caso de él al principio las ansias de hacerlo no dejaban ver lo que sentía, pero luego… también le envolvió un sentimiento muy especial. El profesor fue a salir de ese abrazo.

- No… por favor…- Hermione apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del profesor y escuchaba sus latidos. Él no objetó y siguió el abrazo. Apoyando su cabeza en la de ella. Estuvieron así un rato más. Ella se apartó un poco de él, pero sin dejar de estar abrazada a él. Lo miró a los ojos y él a los suyos. La cabeza de Snape se acercó a la de Hermione y ya a escasos centímetros se oían las respiraciones el uno del otro. Hermione cerró los ojos y Snape también y, finalmente, llegó el beso. Primero con miedo, suave, delicado, sin expresar mucho; poco después los labios de él abrían los de ella que no le dificulto el paso de su lengua y empezó a profundizar el beso. Primero recorrió su boca, explorando y memorizándola mentalmente, luego disfrutó como nunca del beso y este mostraba cariño, deseo y… y algo más. Hermione jugueteó con la lengua de Snape. El besó estaba dando su fin y él mordisqueó un poco los labios de ella haciendo que le entraran más ganas de volverle a besar y así fue como esta vez fue ella quien beso y profundizo el beso. Al terminarse el segundo beso, se separaron poco a poco y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

Ese simple gesto y una sonrisa sincera y como las de antes de Hermione hizo que Snape se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Se separó algo bruscamente de ella. La sonrisa de la castaña se borro de la cara al instante y pareció volver a la oscuridad del miedo de la que el profesor de pociones la había sacado.

- Yo…Yo…- Snape no sabia como empezar, pero no le dio tiempo a acabar. Hermione dejo de mirarlo y salió de la sala con pasos rápidos.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

Era noche vieja. Hermione había dado vueltas a lo de Snape y ella, a lo de sus padres y, parecía que cada vez estaba más metida en ella misma, con más miedo de luego salir de Hogwarts y encontrarse con la realidad en que sus padres ya no estaban, en que debía enfrentarse al mundo… sola. Completamente sola.

La noche anterior había recibido la postal de Harry, Ron y Ginny y eso no la animo como hubiera deseado, sino, todo lo contrario, lloró por horas. Se les veía felices, con la familia (porque los señores Weasley y compañía, eran para Harry su familia) y ella… ¿Ella a quién tenía? Por unos instantes, días atrás, hubiera dicho que a su profesor, a Snape… a Severus… pero, ahora… ¿quién?

Bajó a la cena. Eran cuatro gatos mal contados por lo que los profesores decidieron cenar todos juntos (profesorado y alumnado) en una sola mesa. Cuando llego Hermione, la más grande del alumnado y la única de su casa, se sentó en el único sitio que quedaba libre, al lado del profesor Snape. No le dirigió la mirada, solo espero las palabras de Dumbledore, las cuales no oiría puesto que volvía a estar en su mundo. La chica de su lado, una Ravenclaw de primer curso le dio un pequeño golpecito para que se diera cuenta de que ya habían empezado a comer, cosa que Hermione le agradeció susurrando. Realmente comió poco y, disculpándose se fue la primera.

Cuando salió del Gran Comedor, vio la puerta hacia los patios abierta y decidió salir un rato. Estaba empezando a nevar de nuevo, pero no le importaba no llevar ni siquiera la capa. Fu hacia el lago y se sentó en la fría nieve.

- Así cogerá una pulmonía…- la voz inconfundible del profesor Snape venía de su espalda.

- ¿Y qué más da?

- Se perderá las clases…

- ¿A caso eso importa?- Hermione no lo miraba, sólo miraba al infinito, miraba el lago congelado, miraba… miraba la nada de dentro de su cabeza.

- ¿Hermione Granger diciendo que no le importa perderse las clases? Es una broma, ¿no?- ella sólo alzó los hombros. Al ver la reacción de la chica, Snape se agachó y le puso su capa encima de los hombros.

- No hacia falta…- Snape no contestó, sino que la abrazó.

- Lo siento…- Hermione no contestó. No comprendía.- Siento haberme comportado de ese modo pero…

- No importa.- Hermione volvió a sonreír. Se giro y se quedó mirando los ojos de su profesor. Le cogió la cara entre sus manos heladas, pero a él no le importó lo más mínimo, y lo besó.

- Te quiero…- Ella volvía a sonreír de verdad. Tenia a alguien, tenia alguien por quien vivir, alguien con quién salir de Hogwarts y que le ayudaría a enfrentarse a la realidad, alguien con quien ir de la mano en los momentos más difíciles, como el que sería la salida del colegio.

Y, él, él había superado el miedo a esas dos palabras, a expresar eso que ya había hecho con dos besos… Había podido hacer realidad la ilusión de una Navidad Feliz, junto a quién él quería, junto a la persona a la que amaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


End file.
